


Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians Chapter 1

by stabbymermaid



Series: Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, annie crushing on Jeff, this takes place after Troy leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbymermaid/pseuds/stabbymermaid
Summary: Abed has been isolating himself from the study group after Troy's departure. When Annie asks the study group to come over Britta is the only one who can make it, which brings up old feelings about Jeff for both women.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863421
Kudos: 11





	Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it! I really hate Jeff/Annie as a ship but I love Annie's crush on him so don't be alarmed by all the feelings she has during this, this isn't a Jeff/Annie fic. Also, get ready for the slow burn!
> 
> *I mean, as much of a slow burn as I can do without getting impatient ;)

Abed had been isolating himself off from the study group ever since Troy left and Annie’s heart ached for him. All she wanted was to pull him into her arms and tell him it was going to be alright. That would’ve been a lie, though. The days in their apartment had been tense, to say the least, and Abed had gone so far as to take down all of the pictures they had of Troy to save them the pain of looking at their lost friend every time they turned a corner.  
While the two of them sat across from each other at lunch, Annie fiddled with her food nervously until she couldn’t take the sad look in Abed’s eyes any longer. “Abed?” Annie looked across the kitchen table at him and fixed him with a soft gaze. Abed’s only response was a quick nod in her direction as he brought his eyes up to meet hers. “How is your tracker working? Have you been tracing Troy the past few days?” Abed broke their moment of connection by tearing his eyes away from hers and replying, “No. I dismantled his tracker.” Annie’s face twisted in horror as she did a sharp high-pitched gasp inward. “You can save your Disney faces. I’m okay. Troy isn’t a member of the study group anymore. I just don’t see the point in tracking him. I asked him first, though, if I should remove his tracker and he was cool with it.”  
Annie couldn’t picture any world in which Troy would be okay with Abed releasing him as a friend. She couldn’t picture Abed being okay with it, either. “I'm gonna go into my room. Bye.” And without another word Abed sat up and stiffly walked out of the room, leaving his buttered noodles and his roommate alone.  
Annie set down her fork and carried her plate to their sink. She briskly walked over to her room and opened the door into the brightly colored oasis. Once she plopped into bed she turned her phone on. It’s new, sparkly case still felt strange against her hands while she created a new group text. When she went down the list of names she had clicked on to verify this is what she saw:  
Britta Perry  
Jeff Winger <3 <3 <3  
Shirley Bennet *Call if Troy and Abed are in shenanigans  
She really needed to get rid of the hearts next to Jeff’s name. Now was not the moment to be thinking about Jeff Winger, though. She had to be here for Abed. Annie gave a perky nod and clicked the verify button. Her delicate fingers tapped on her phone until she had a message typed out that read, “we need to talk NOW. It’s about Abed.” She waited a few minutes, running her hands through her hair nervously until there was a call from Jeff coming through. Annie took a deep breath and picked it up, her heart thumping. She always got nervous when talking to Jeff, even though their short-lived spark had fizzled out years ago. Annie knew that Jeff never had a real crush on her, that he was way too old, and that they would divorce in an instant if they were ever married. Actually, Annie didn’t know those things. But, those were the mantras she repeated to herself daily to try and quench her feelings.  
Her phone buzzed again, more aggressively this time and so Annie picked it up and pressed it to her ear. “Hello?” Jeff’s deep voice seeped through the phone like honey. “Uh… hi! Is anyone else coming on the line?” Annie was certain Jeff could hear the nervousness in her voice but he didn’t let on. “No idea. Oh! There’s Britta,” Jeff said as Britta joined the call. Shortly afterward Shirley joined and then Annie felt safe enough to talk freely without feeling the clenching feeling she felt in her chest whenever she was alone with Jeff.  
“Annie, what’s wrong with Abed?” Shirley asked the edges of her voice tinged with maternal concern. Annie replied, “After Troy left he’s been acting so distant. I’m really worried about him. I mean, he left so abruptly at lunch today… I’m really worried about him.” Britta’s voice perked up and Annie could hear the enthusiasm in her voice when she said, “I could give him therapy! I am his therapist after all.”  
“Wait. Did I miss something? Didn’t you decide on doing that and then never give him a therapy session?” Jeff added, mockingly. Annie’s heart sunk a little bit, which she desperately tried to ignore. There was a dim part of her that hated Jeff and Britta’s relationship, but she pushed that flicker of resentment as far down as it would go.  
“Shut up, Winger,” Britta said, and Annie could hear the smirk in her voice. “Can you guys come over? Abed’s going out again today so we should be able to talk privately,” Annie added. Britta replied quickly with an emphatic yes but after her response, there was a long pause. “Anyone else?” Annie asked hopefully. She knew no one else could make it since she had read everyone’s schedule on their shared google calendar but she just didn’t want to be left alone with Britta.  
Everyone’s voices overlapped each other while they shared their various plans. Annie’s hope dashed but she tried to stay positive. She reminded herself about how much fun Britta was, they wouldn’t talk about Jeff. Probably. Maybe. “Guess it’s just us girls then! How does 1:30 work?” Britta said, sounding chipper. God, Annie needed to stop being so frustrated with her.  
“Yeah. Meet you then,” Annie said quickly before ending the call and turning off her phone. She sucked in a breath and leaned back on her headboard, her heart racing. If Jeff wasn’t gonna be there why was she nervous about Britta coming over? She shook her head, applied some strawberry chapstick, opened up her most recent reading endeavor, and waited for Britta Perry to come over to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened! I'm really proud of this work and excited for chapter 2...  
> Let me know what you all think!


End file.
